Give Me Back My Kiss!
by DHeartzJasper
Summary: Edward tries to get her back, but we all know what's going to happen... AU, J/B DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ. Sequel to I WANT A KISS


**AN: Hi guys; it's me in the house! Due to the overwhelming response (well, almost overwhelming), I have decided to create a SEQUEL! Hopefully it'll get as many or much more reviews than the prequel. This story's mainly about Edward trying to get revenge on Jasper and Bella. As expected, he fails miserably.**

**THIS IS A JASPER/BELLA STORY. IF YOU CAN'T ACCEPT IT, PLEASE STOP READING HERE AND PRESS ALT F4. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION. PLEASE ALSO TAKE NOTE THAT THIS IS AN AU STORY WHICH MEANS THAT THY ARE ALL HUMAN AND SALIVA CAN BE EXCHANGED.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Or the infamous Hershey kisses.**

Edward had been cooped up in his room for the past few days, the only reason he came out of his room at all was to eat and shower. Recently, maniacal laughter could be heard from his room, echoing loudly throughout his house, sending a shiver down everyone's spine, including Bella, who had been hanging out at their shared house recently.

Bella thought that the reason Edward didn't want to come out of his room was because he didn't want to fight with Jasper.

Jasper thought that the reason Edward didn't want to come out of his room was because he didn't want to face up to reality and couldn't stand the fact that he and Bella were sucking faces most of the time she was there.

Emmett, with his wild, vivid imagination, thought that the reason Edward didn't want to come out of his room was because he was thinking up an elaborate revenge plot to get rid of Jasper and get back his Bella, therefore getting abovementioned kiss in the last story.

Unexpectedly, Emmett, with his wild vivid imagination and preposterous idea, was correct, for once.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ **(With Edward)**

Scribbling on a pad of paper furiously, the laughter in Edward's room got deeper yet louder. Sighing, he wheeled himself across the room, for he was in a wheelie chair **(AN: I don't know what those are called but they are used for computer labs and they have wheels under their legs)** and switched the stereo off. The maniacal laughter stopped at once.

"That should be enough to freak them all out for one day."

He snickered, and wheeled himself over to his mirror and his eyes widened at the sight of his appearance. Dark rings appeared under his eyes, a result of having stayed up too late the previous few nights. It was so obvious to the point that he looked as if someone had drawn the rings under his eyes with a permanent marker. His usually neat, combed bronze hair was sticking out as various angles, making him look like a madman. His lips were somewhat paler than before, and a slight crack line was spotted dead on in the middle of his bottom lip.

He sighed and tried to salvage his hair before grabbing a towel.

Then, he grinned at his reflection evilly again.

"Soon, my dear Bella, you'll be mine again. And I'll be the one receiving your kisses, and Jasper WILL be disposed of."

After an approximate estimation of five seconds of silence, the sound of a rolling wheelie was heard and the click of a stereo button was heard. The maniacal laughter once again played throughout the house for a good 30 seconds before it was turned off abruptly as Edward left his room for his shower.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Plan A was in the midst of execution, as Edward sat patiently in a chair in the kitchen, waiting for Bella to arrive with patience. While he was waiting patiently, Edward decided to 'get in touch with his inner self' since he was getting impatient.

The last 30 minutes had been hell since Emmett was the only one who came in and out of the kitchen. Each time he did not fail to make fun of Edward, and various tactics to make Edward pissed included smashing a piece of cold pizza in his face, squirting his back with a water gun and throwing ice cream down his shirt, thus making him wet, dirty, and not to mention pissed. And the fact that the rings under his eyes couldn't be removed made it all the worse.

However, Edward was determined to get Bella back through one plan or another, and he lived through the motto "What Edward wants, Edward gets". Which meant he always got what he wanted.

His patience, he thought, was rewarded, for Bella walked through the kitchen doors not more than ten minutes after Emmett had cracked an egg on his head, leaving a yellow but yet slightly translucent trail dripping down his fringe onto the piece of cloth he had situated on his lap. Bella had to stifle a laugh when she saw him.

"Hey Bella."

"What's up with the egg and things in your hair, Edward?"

"Emmett was being mean and didn't want to give me a kiss. And he whacked me with an egg instead." Edward figured out he could get a kick out of Plan A by delivering a scolding to Emmett from Bella later on, after he got Bella back.

"Ah well. I'll give you one instead."

And from nowhere, Bella pulled out a Hershey Kiss (with the help of magic and the power of fanfiction) and placed it on the table in front of Edward. Of course, Edward, being the smart one, decided to imitate what Jasper did, and furthermore decided to pull 'an Emmett' as well.

"Bella, this isn't the type of kiss which I want."

He gazed up at her under his thick lashes, eyes smoldering thick shades of grey, mixing with green, and reached out his hand to pull Bella by the wrist so that he would be able to kiss her over the table.

It was really too bad that the smoldering effect was ruined with the yolk dripping down his fringe, making him look like he was grinning his crooked smile at the egg instead of Bella. Not to mention that the rings around his eyes made him look like a raccoon. Bella burst out in rambunctious laughter.

Furthermore, just when Edward was about to tug Bella to him, Emmett walked in, heading straight towards the refrigerator door. Both Edward and Bella froze.

"Hey Bella, Jasper wants me to tell you to get your ass back to him now. He's getting pretty rowdy."

Emmett froze whilst in the midst of getting a tub of ice cream, and walked backwards, only to be greeted with the interesting scene displayed before him.

"Edwaaaard… What **are** you **doing**?"

Of course, Edward let go of Bella at once, releasing her as if she was an infectious disease he didn't want to be associated with.

"Bella, you'd better be careful- there's a pervert on the prowl in the house. And Edward, that shade of yellow on your hair looks wonderful on you; you might want to consider keeping it."

Edward huffed angrily and stomped out of the kitchen, much to the amusement of Jasper, who was on his way to get Bella.

_**Operation Plan A: failed. Time for Plan B.**_

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

**NEXT DAY**

He had been waiting for a while for Bella to get out of the bathroom. He brushed through his wild, messy hair and tapped his feet as he waited patiently for Bella to get out of the bathroom.

Upon hearing the pitter patter of Bella's feet along the silent hallway, he positioned himself just right, so that Bella would knock right into him, if she didn't pay attention.

He smiled a crooked smile as he thought of what would happen next, just as the handle of the door moved.

Bella, as usual, wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings, and was walking with her eyes on the floor, making it extremely convenient for him as she bumped into him. His hands wound up around her waist and he drew her closer to him as he kissed her without her consent nor notice.

Bella opened her eyes in shock before closing them again, a hundred percent aware of who was kissing her.

And as Bella and Jasper kissed, Edward watched from a distance, his dark rings around his eyes darkening even more (if possible), and he growled in anger.

_**Damn. Looks like Hale beat me to the chase. **_

_**Operation Plan B: failed. Operation C: started.**_

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

As usual, Edward had been cooped up in his room for the day. However, instead of scribbling on a piece of insignificant paper, he was waiting for the perfect time to call Bella on her cell phone. Finally, he saw his chance.

Jasper and Emmett were playing baseball at the school. Bella wouldn't be anywhere near them, for she hated baseball and school, and both of them combined was her worst nightmare. Thus, it was the perfect time for him to call her. He grinned and picked up his cell phone.

However, unbeknownst to him, Bella **had **went to the school just to see Jasper (and possibly) Emmett play. Although she didn't understand a single thing about baseball, she cheered at what she thought was an appropriate time.

Emmett, Jasper and Bella were just in Emmett's jeep, ready to hit the gas and go when Bella's cell phone rang. Jasper, seeing from the Caller ID that it was Edward, signaled the raunchy and rowdy Emmett to be quiet, as Bella answered the phone and put it on speakers.

"Bella."

"Yes, Edward? What's with the one word sentences?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I have kidnapped Jasper."

Emmett tried to stifle a snort here and Jasper snickered softly, while Bella rolled her eyes. Deciding to keep the charade going, she actually replied him,

"Are you serious? What's the ransom? Wait, are you trying to be funny, because this seriously isn't."

"I assure you, Bella, I'm a hundred percent sure that I'm serious. The ransom is… A kiss. Not a Hershey Kiss, but a mouth-to-mouth kiss."

Emmett stifled another snort here.

"Thanks, Edward, but no thanks. I'd rather let your imaginary Jasper rot to death in your room. By the way, Jasper, who is sitting beside me now, says hi. And Emmett says he wants to speak to you."

Edward groaned when he heard that Jasper was beside her as she handed the phone to a bouncing Emmett signaling to her excitedly in the front seat.

"Hey, Ed, I just wanted to let you know that those rings under your eyes are never going to come off. Because I drew them on you when you were sleeping about five days ago and so far it hasn't come off yet, so I hope you will enjoy being teased mercilessly and being humiliated for life because that's what's going to happen after summer is over when we get back to school. See you back home when you're getting beaten into a pulp by Jasper for fun!"

And with that, Emmett pulled "an Emmett", and hung up on Edward before Edward could respond.

_**Great. You have permanent rings under your eyes which will cause you to be humiliated for life and all your plans have just failed. Guess it's back to the drawing board.**_

_**Oops. Just realized that someone has burst your bubble. And your drawing board for the matter. **_

_**Operation Plan C: Failed. **_

_**And Sergeant Edward is officially declared dead meat by Jasper Hale.**_

_**And Emmett McCartney will enjoy every single minute of the path to Edward's death, the sadistic little pig.**_

**AN: I hope it was enjoyable for all of you to read? I'm kind of tired now, been racking my brain for ideas and you can see that at some parts it wasn't really clickable because my patience was waning and yeah I was really pissed off because some people around me are nagging at me and I wanna tell them to go off. But I can't cos they're older. What kind of family st is this?!**

**Anyway, review please! And thank you in advance!**


End file.
